Stalker
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Gilbert trabaja como reponedor en un minimercado de Hungía. Songfic que narra en primera persona como el albino se ha enamorado de su compañera de trabajo, Elizabetha, y como la sigue y persigue, llegando a ser todo un Stalker. AU-PruHun


_**Mi primer songfic basado en la canción "Stalker" de Cascada. Es One-shot y PruHun Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**_Stalker!_**

Me hacen sentir como un acosador  
Te llamaré las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana.  
! Mira lo que me has hecho!  
Te seguiré en la awesome noche  
Yo nunca te perderé de vista  
Voy por ti ¡Porque yo soy un acosador!

Elizabetha, una chica tranquila caminaba a su trabajo, al igual que todas las mañanas de días hábiles, por supuesto. Bueno, esta chica, un tanto marimacha, estaba a punto de llegar a su trabajo y se detuvo en un quiosco a mirar revistas, posiblemente compre alguna yaoi. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Pues bien, digamos que soy su awesome acosador.

En fin, el gran y genialoso yo, estaba observándola y en efecto, la marimacho se compró una revista Yaoi, pero no cualquiera, la edición dorada de "Boy for lovely boys", la revista yaoi más popular de toda Hungría, cuya edición dorada solamente sale una vez al año. ¡Vaya, pero que bueno soy acosando! ¿Será porque soy demasiado cool?, bueno siguiendo en lo que nos quedamos, Eli ya pagó la revista y se dirige tarareando a su trabajo, el mini mercado de la cuidad de Abádszalók. Yo también trabajo ahí, solo que ella es cajera, en cambio yo reponedor. Recuerdo que cuento entré a trabajar, solía ser vendedor, pero como soy demasiado awesome y siempre discutía con los clientes, me rebajaron a reponedor. ¡Es que necesitaban a alguien que tenga mucha fuerza! Y yo soy el indicado.

A todo esto, no me he presentado, mi nombre el Gilbert Beilschmidt, vengo de Alemania, pero me vine a vivir a Hungría luego de salir de la escuela, para trabajar y ayudar a pagar una cara escuela de idiotas superdotados a la que asiste mi hermanito menor. Yo soy demasiado genio para ir a esas, por lo que siempre oculté mi inteligencia sobrenatural con calificaciones mediocres en una escuela pública. Aunque según el director, mis maestros, mis padres y el resto del mundo, era un holgazán cobarde y mediocre. ¡Que tontos!

Espera… ¡A dónde vas!  
No puedo tener suficiente de ti  
Eres parte de mí, Como un tatuaje  
Ha sido unos días, pero que podría seguir para siempre  
Te voy a perseguir en cualquier tipo de clima  
Quiero de todo, ¡Necesitamos de todo!

Estoy fuera del baño de chicas, esperando que Elizabetha salga. A esta hora de la mañana, por lo general no tenemos mucha clientela, por lo que los empleados caminamos relajados, solo hasta medio día. ¡Oh no, Se me pasó Elizabetha!... iré tras ella.

-! Gilbert, deja de seguirme!

-¿Qué? Kesese, ¡No te estoy siguiendo! ¿Qué acaso no vez que tengo que reponer los chiclitos de tu caja?

-¡Tú te acabaste los chiclitos cuando me paré al baño! … ¡y solo para poder venir a mi zona de trabajo!

-Bah, ¿No crees que estamos en un país libre?

-¿Y no crees que puedo ponerte una orden de alejamiento? ¡O aún mejor! , te golpearé nuevamente con una sartén del pasillo de artículos de cocina, ya vete a reponer sacos de comida para perro, que se acabaron hace media hora y le prometí a un hombre que en una hora tendrían los repuestos.

-Eli, eres mala… ¿sabes cuánto pesan esos sacos?

-¿Y no que eras muy fuerte?

-P-pero… ah, me voy a trabajar, marimacho, luego me verás…

Eli se sentó nuevamente en la caja, ordenó los chicles que le dejé, y me miró como esperando que me marche, ¿o tal vez se quedó perdida mirando mi belleza prusiana? ¡SI, DEFINITIVAMENTE FUE ESO! La cuestión es que no puedo dejar de seguirla, es como si fuese parte de mí, ya se me ha hecho costumbre su compañía, y aunque sé que la molesto, no puedo evitar acosarla todo el día. Todo comenzó hace unas semanas, cuando me fue a despertar de una siesta a la bodega.

Antes de eso, me parecía una marimacha fastidiosa que solo pensaba en Yaoi y en agradarle al tonto jefe, pero aquella vez que me despertó, además de hacerme enojar, porque soy muy genial para ser despertado, pude apreciar su belleza. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos castaño claro cayendo rebeldemente por su cuello y su torso, llegando sus puntas a su cintura, adornándolo con una hermosa flor rosada en la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos verdes, que con la luz de la tarde reflejaban al igual que un lago calmado de agua estancada en una pacífica tarde de pesca. Su hermosa y bien formada figura femenina, que se moldeaba perfectamente con el uniforme de trabajo.

Después de eso, ¡creo que la podría seguir por siempre!

-No dejas de fastidiar, mejor vete a reponer de una vez. Es más tranquilo cuando te pones a dormir siesta en la bodega.

-Desde que dejamos de vender sacos de harina, no tengo lugar para tirar mi awesome cuerpo a descansar.

-¡Ya vete a trabajar! O te delataré al jefe.

-Ah, olvidaba que "amabas al podrido señorito de jefe" ¡oh!... lame-botas.

-¡Sartenes!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

Usted es mi privilegio  
Tú eres la razón por la cual  
Nuestro amor sigue vivo  
Ha sido por unos minutos, pero de a poco me vuelvo loco  
Necesito tenerte conmigo, No me das oportunidad.  
Quiero que todo, ¡Necesitamos todo!

Aquella tarde, después de tanto insistir por varias semanas, y también seguirla, le ofrecí una cita, bueno le dije que vayamos a comer algo después de que nuestro tacaño jefe cierre el local, pero para mí es una awesome cita. Claro que fuimos al restaurant de la esquina, Roderich, el jefe, me paga menos de mil por día, por lo que no puedo ofrecerle algo mejor, y no hay que ser un acosador que sigue ala marimacho todo el día, para saber qué es lo que le gusta. Sin preguntarle, ordené su platillo favorito. Ella se impresionó y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual subió mi sensual orgullo y autoestima.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y de platicar asuntos de trabajo, gustos personales, música, y de alguna extraña manera, yaoi, Elizabetha entró en confianza, a pesar de que era consiente de constantemente el awesome yo la estaba acosando, y me hizo una pregunta, la cual me desilusionó, más no me rendí.

-Gilbert, Al principio te odiaba, bueno aun lo hago porque eres un loco irritante y egocéntrico, pero me has demostrado que tienes buen corazón y que, a pesar de acosarme todo el día, incluso cuando voy a casa, eres noble y sincero.

-Kesese, pues claro, dime que ocurre.

-Lo que pasa es que… me gusta un chico, El señor Edelsteiny tú que, supongo que eres chico ¿Qué me aconsejas?

-¡El podrido señorito!

-Sí, el mismo. Empezamos a salir hace un tiempo y… bueno me pidió ser su novia.

Más y más difícil  
Voy cada vez más  
Estoy en problemas  
Más y más difícil  
Voy cada vez más  
Estoy en problemas

!Es oficial! , el podrido señorito que todo el día me llama "indecente" y la marimacho son novios, lo más difícil es que con el idiota ese como su novio, se me ha hecho mucho más complicado seguirla, acosarla y todo lo demás. ¡Incluso he tenido que enviar a Gilbird, mi ave con una camarita pequeña para que no noten que los espió! Ya ni me ha quedado tiempo de escribir el diario del asombroso yo, y en mi blog no he podido actualizar nada respecto a Elizabetha, solo a como alguien tan genial como yo ha fracasado en el amor.

Cada vez es más difícil, mucho más. Incluso nos han colocado en turnos diferentes para que no me la pase "molestándola" aunque por un lado es bueno, ya que no he recibido sartenazos desde hace mucho, y vaya que dolían, Eli es como un chico, fuerte y golpea duro. El punto es que me estoy metiendo en problemas, ya que Roderich notó que estoy interesado emocionalmente en su chica, bueno de antes de que fuera suya, pero como ese aristócrata reconoce que soy un rival muy awesome y seguramente me tiene miedo, está tomando medidas para que no la siga acosando. Lo peor es que ya no puedo seguirla en la noche, ni a donde quiera que ella vaya. Tampoco me puedo trepar por las escaleras que conducen a la ventana de su departamento, ya que Roderich envió a unos hombres para que la cierren bien.

Me estaba metiendo en problemas, los vecinos de Elizabetha comenzaron a reclamar, Incluso el estiraducho jefe amenazó con despedirme si seguía acosando a la marimacho, pero yo no podía evitarlo, fue tanto tiempo que la perseguí, espié, molesté, que me enamoré de ella. Lo que comenzó como un juego molesto, terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de obsesión

Es mejor que tenga cuidado  
Porque yo ya entiendo!  
Soy un acosador!

Ahora finalmente lo he entendido, soy un acosador. Y aunque cueste creerlo, cuando dejé se seguir a Elizabetha, y me dispuse a regresar a Alemania, La húngara se me acercó, el día que me marchaba por la mañana. ¡Me había seguido! Así es, desde que renuncié semanas antes de aquella mañana, ella había comenzado a acosarme, finalmente me contó que había terminado con Rode, y que no quería que me marche.

_"Tú eres la razón por la cual nuestro amor sigue vivo"_

Se me acercó, y la rodeé delicadamente en un abrazo, colocando mis manos en su cintura. Nos besamos dulcemente, y luego de cortar el beso por la necesidad de oxígeno, me fijé que llevaba maletas.

-Te seguiré donde vayas, Gilbo, Ahora yo soy tu Stalker.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo ^^ muchas gracias por leer... IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA.**


End file.
